falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant Cannibal
"Stay tight and check your fire, these things look like us and move like the devil." -Captain Martin Sten Mutant Cannibals are the result of tribals becoming lost within the Mau'lan'olawe Basin, and succumbing to the unique cocktail of radiation and toxins present there. Residual effects of the mass GECK detonation has caused those with long-term unprotected exposure to the Basin atmosphere to return to a more cannibalistic state of being. The result are the Mutant Cannibals that wreak havoc on Fort Solomon. These small, nimble creatures are able to tear even heavily armored foes to ribbons in large enough numbers. Biology The Mutant Cannibal is directly mutated from humans, more specifically tribals living or roaming in the Mau'lan'olawe basin. In high enough doses the high level of Radiation and residual GECK activity in the area is able to rewrite the genetic code of creatures living here, causing a deviation from humanity of about 0.01%. This slight shift causes an evolutionary leap backwards, or some say forwards, for the victims. These creatures exhibit near-human intelligence, similar to that of a deranged highschooler, and a multitude of physical abnormalities. The spine is hunched and compressed, causing shrinking to approximately 4 foot. The metabolism of these creatures is several times that of a human, leading them to appear thin and emaciated at nearly all times. Distended abdomens from gorging are common. The appendages of these creatures are slightly elongated, and end in enlarged hands and feet. Their fingers and toes are much longer than those of humans, and end in long nails or claws. Most distinctive are the skulls of these creatures, while the jaw is largely the same size as a human the cranium itself is more bulbous. Their eyes tend to be popped out of the sockets, which causes them pain. Their skin is usually dark in coloration and heavily wrinkled, and they possess no body hair. Behavior, Diet, and Reproduction Mutant Cannibals are a highly aggressive pack predator that exhibit primitive knowledge of tactics. Hunting packs prefer to set up ambushes in narrow choke points within the Basin, and to divide groups of prey. This prey is normally humans, as they possess a higher body fat percentage than most other creatures within the basin. In the absence of human prey, Mutant Cannibals will consume copious amounts of fish and shellfish. Because of their accelerated metabolism, they prefer food that is high in lipids. In large enough groups, these creatures show great gall when picking their targets. Mutant Cannibals have been reported to attack Fallen Heaven camps full of armed Burnt Angels. They prefer to hunt during the day, possibly because of diminished vision due to their malformed eyes. One must be extremely cautious while exploring Mau'lan'olawe, as the narrow and twisting trees provide the perfect cover for an ambush by these abominations. While not entirely impotent, the Mutant Cannibals seem to gain most of their numbers through mutation. There are reports of nests with children who are born mutated, but these specimens are rare compared to those directly mutated by the basin. Sexual differences are more subtle than those in humans, female not possessing breasts or widened hips. Because of this, the only real easy tells between male and female Mutant Cannibals is their pitch of voice. Males possess a lower pitch. These creatures do in fact speak in usually English, though their ravings mostly consist of "rip and tear. " Category:Creatures Category:Hawaii